Wolf Bella
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: Bella is part Quileute on Charlie's side. She is moving back to Forks to live with Charlie from Jacksonville. She goes to Forks high with the Cullens and it triggers the fever to set and she learns about supernatural. She imprints on Jasper Hale once she gets the hang of being a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I am 17 years old. I live with my mother Renee. She got remarried to my step-father Phil. I am moving to Forks to live with my father Charlie from Jacksonville. I am driving my dodge ram 2013 pickup that Phil got me.

In Forks, Washington, at Charlie's house

I pulled into the driveway behind Charlie's police cruiser. Charlie is the chief of police. I got out of my truck and walks to the door. I walked inside.

Charlie hears the door open as I walk in. He stands up and says "Hey Bells" once he sees me walk around the corner into the living room.

"Hey Ch-dad." I said to him and I hug him.

He hugs me back and says "How was the drive from Jacksonville?"

"It was ok." I said then I went to get my things out of my pickup then I walked back inside.

Charlie says "I got you enrolled in school at Forks High."

"Okay, when do I start?" I asked.

"You start on Monday." Charlie said.

**Charlie's POV**

My name is Charles Swan, but I go back Charlie. I am chief of police of Forks. I am also a Quileute tribal council. I was in the living room when Bella called me and told me that she was moving back here to Forks because her mother and Phil got remarried. I got Bella's old room cleaned up and I put in a new bed in there for her. I also put a laptop in there.

"Okay, where do I sleep?" Bella asked me.

"Your old room at the top of the stairs on the left. I cleaned it up for you and put a new bed and a laptop in there for you." I said.

"Thanks" Bella said and then walks up the stairs to her old room to get settled in and everything.

After Bella is settled and everything she walks downstairs.

Downstairs

Once Bella walks down the stairs she says "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't Bells. We can call in for pizza." I said to her.

"That sounds good to me." Bella said.

I picked up the phone and called in 2 extra larger pizzas and two 2 bottles of soda. I put the phone down and said "The pizza will be here in 45 minutes."

"Okay." Bella said.

45 minutes later the doorbell rang

I got up and went to get the pizza. I paid for the pizza and walked back to the living room. I said "The pizzas are here."

"Okay, but why did you get two extra larger pizzas?" Bella asked me.

"Because I know that you have to be hungry from driving from Jacksonville. I am also hungry." I said to Bella.

**Review**

**What do you think?**

**Do I need to make changes?**

**I just started this story, please go easy with the Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 2**

Charlie and Bella sat down to eat dinner. After dinner, it is getting late. Bella stood up and said "I'm going up to go to bed."

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said. Bella walks upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Bella's POV**

I went upstairs after I ate dinner with Charlie. I have my own bathroom so I don't have to share with Charlie. I noticed that he redid the whole house and added me a bathroom. I quickly showered and went to bed. I have school in the morning. Today was Sunday.

In the morning

I woke up at 5:30am. I showered again and got dressed. My outfit is washed out blue skinny jeans, a button down shirt and vans. After a got dressed I walked downstairs. And I saw Charlie trying to make breakfast. He said "Morning Bella."

"Morning Charlie." I said, I never call him dad unless I want to and he never complains about it. I looked at the food the Charlie made and I asked "Am I supposed to eat this?"

"Yes you are, but you are going to be late for school." Charlie said to me.

So I said "Bye" I grabbed an apple and left. I got into my pickup and drove to the school.

At Forks High

With the Cullens

"We are getting a new student, today." Said the tiny vampire with black spikey hair to her family. The tiny vampire's name is Alice and she can see the future. She is married to Edward who can read minds.

"Really? Is the new student and boy or girl?" The teddy-bear looking vampire who is named Emmett asked.

"I don't know I can't see their future. It is like there is something blocking me from seeing their future." Alice said.

Bella pulls into the school parking lot in her dodge 2013 ram pickup. She parks in a parking space and gets out of her truck.

The Cullens are looking over at Bella's pickup and they see her get out of the truck.

Jasper says in he's southern ascent as he is looking at Bella who is 5'6" right now "Wow, she is cute."

Edward tries to read her mind and gets nothing from her. He says in a frustrated voice "Does your gift work on her?"

"No, there is something blocking me from seeing her future." Alice said.

"Yes, I can feel her emotions." Jasper said to Edward and Alice

**Jasper's POV**

My name is Jasper Ryan Whitlock Hale. I am a vampire, I am 19 years old. I was in the southern vampire wars with my brother by venom Peter and his mate Charlotte. I was changed into a vampire in the year 1863. I was 19 years old in my human live. I am from Houston, Texas. I was at school with my brothers and their mates who are my sisters. We aren't related to each other, we were all adopted by Carlisle who is a doctor at Forks Hospital and his wife who is a housewife and a home designer. I heard a dodge 2013 ram pull into the parking lot of the school. I saw a beautiful girl step out of the cab of the pickup. Edward was trying to read her mind and was getting frustrated with it. He asked me and his wife Alice "Does your gift work on her?"

"No, I can't see her future. It is like there is something blocking me from seeing her future." Alice said to her husband.

"Yes, I can feel her emotions." I said to Edward before looking over a Bella who is walking to the office.

**No-one's POV**

Bella walks towards the office to get her schedule, locker number and locker combination. She walks into the office and up to the desk. Where a red haired woman was. Ms. Cope looks up and sees Bella who is standing there.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?" Ms. Cope asked Bella.

"Yes, I am here to get my schedule, locker number and combination." Bella said.

"Okay, what is your name?" Ms. Cope asked.

"It is Isabella Swan." Bella said.

Ms. Cope got Bella's schedule, locker number and combination. She also got her a map of the school and showed her the best route to her classes. Ms. Cope says "Hey you go dear."

"Thanks." Bella said and then leaves the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I got my schedule, my locker number and combination. I walked to my locker and looked at my classes. I have 25 minutes until class starts.

My classes are:

1st period – World history.

2nd period – Science class.

3rd period – Music class.

4th period – Math class.

5th period – P.E/gym class.

Lunch hour.

6th period – Biology class.

7th period – Study Hall.

I walked to building 2 for World History. I walked into the class room before the bell rang. I walked over to the teacher. Her name is Ms. Wolfe.

Ms. Wolfe says "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I am new here and your class is my first period." Bella said.

"Oh, yes. Here is your world history book. Welcome to world history Ms. Swan. I will sign your paper for the office then give it back to you." Ms. Wolfe said.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Wolfe." Bella said then she hands her the paper.

Ms. Wolfe signs the paper and said "Please sit in the back of the class."

I took the paper and my world history book and went to the back from the room and sat down just as the bell rang and the other students walk in to the class room.

**No-one's POV**

Jasper walks into the class and he sees Bella sitting in the back of the room. He walks over to his seat that is in front of Bella and he sits down.

Bella is doing the work the teacher gave her to catch up with the class. She is feeling hot, like there is a fever all over her body.

The fever has set, the Cullens have triggered the fever and the wolf gene that Bella has from Charlie's side of the family.

Morning classes went by slowly and now it was lunch time.

Bella was very hungry and her stomach was growling as she walked to the lunch room. She walked into the lunch room and into the lunch line. She got 3 or 4 times the normal she would eat. She sat down at a table near the window that was slightly open. She ate her lunch.

**Bella's POV**

I was starving by the time lunch time came around. My stomach was growling as I walked to the lunch room. I walked into the lunch room and into the lunch line and I got 3 or 4 times as much as I would normally eat. I was really hot. It feels like a fever burning through my body. The bell rang for Biology, I didn't go to my last 2 classes. I got into my truck and drove home. Once I got home I pulled out my phone and called Charlie.

After school, with the Cullens

The Cullens walk out into the parking lot. They went over to Edward's Volvo and they were talking.

"Has anyone seen Bella since lunch time?" Jasper asked.

"She wasn't in her last two classes that I have with her." Alice said.

I wonder why she wasn't in class." Emmett said.

"Bella's about to learn about the supernatural beings in a big way." Alice said.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I saw Chief Swan's future and he is talking to his daughter about the Quileute legends about the Quileute tribe." Alice said.

At the Swan house

**Bella's POV**

I pulled in to the drive way and out of my truck and pulled out my phone. Once I got out I noticed my height was 6'4" instead of 5'6". I was just 2 inches shorter then Charlie now. I walked inside and was dealing Charlie's number.

_Start phone convocation between Bella and Charlie:_

"_Hello?" Charlie said as he answered his phone._

"_Hey dad, it is me Bella." Bella said._

"_What is wrong Bells?" Charlie asked._

"_I feel very hot like there is a fever running through my whole body, dad." Bella said._

"_I am on my way home now." Charlie said then they both hung up._

_End of convocation between Bella and Charlie._

30 minutes later and Charlie arrives at the house.

**Charlie's POV**

After Bella called me I left work and drove home. I was thinking about how I was going to tell Bella about the Quileute tribe legends. She already know about the legends but she doesn't know that they are real and true. I pulled into the drive way and parked. I got out of my car and walks inside. I saw that Bella has fallen asleep on the couch. I shake her so she'd wake up. I said "Bells, wake up."

Bella wakes up, looks up at Charlie then sits up and yawns.

"Bells, you know about the legends of the Quileute tribe, right?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 4**

"Yes, I do know. What about them, Charlie?" Bella said.

"Well, they are true." I said.

Bella starts shaking getting ready to phase and second now and she yells 'WHAT?"

I opened the door quickly and said "Bella, outside now because you are going to phase any second."

Bella ran out the door into the backyard and phased into a beautiful Silvery-grey with black on the legs and some on her back. Her wolf form has blue eyes. She heard voices in her mind but she ignores them for the few minutes.

"Whoa, what? Why am I a wolf?" Bella said freaking out in her mind.

Paul, Sam and Jacob heard her in their minds.

"Who is the new guy?" Paul said.

"Who is there?" Bella said still freaking out.

"I am Sam Uley, who are you?" Sam asked.

"I…I'm Bella Swan." Bella said in her mind to the other 3 wolves.

"What, you're a girl and your chief Swan's daughter?" Paul said.

"Yes, I am." Bella said.

"Bella it is Jacob Black. You need to calm down." Jake said.

"How am I a wolf?" Bella asked.

"Charlie is Quileute, so you are part Quileute." Jake said.

Just then 3 horse sized wolves come into Bella's view. They were in awe because of Bella's wolf form color.

"Jake, please phase back and let Charlie know that we are here and that we are taking care of it. Also get Bella some clothes." Sam said.

Jake phased into his human form, pulls on some cut offs and walked inside where Charlie is.

"Hey Jake, how are things going with Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie, things are going good. Did you know that Bella's fur colors are Silvery-grey with Black on her legs and black and ashy grey on her muzzle with blue eyes?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I saw that." Charlie said.

"We need clothes for Bella." Jake said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 5**

"Her room is up the stairs to the right." Charlie said.

**Sam's POV**

My name is Sam Uley. I am 20 years old. I am a werewolf. I phased first then there was Jared and Paul, then Embry, Quil and Jacob. Then there was Leah and Seth then Brady and Collin. Paul, Jacob and I were patrolling when we felt someone phasing for the first time in their lives. We heard.

"Whoa, what? Why am I a wolf?" A voice said in the pack mind.

"Who is the new guy?" Paul said.

"Who is there?" The voice asked.

"I am Sam Uley, and who might you be?" I said.

"I…I'm Bella Swan." The voice said.

"What you're a girl and your chief Swan's daughter?" Paul said.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Where are you, Bella?" I asked.

"I am in my back yard where I phased after Charlie told me that the Quileute Legends are real." Bella said.

"Stay were you are. We are on our way." I said.

We ran to Charlie's house through the woods. We walked through the tree line. I saw a beautiful Silvery-grey with Black wolf.

"Bella, it is Jake." Jake said

"Why am I a wolf?" Bella said.

"Charlie is Quileute. So you are part Quileute" Jake said.

"Jacob please phase back to your human form and let Charlie know that we are here and we are taking care of Bella. Also get her some clothes." I said to Jake and he phased back to human to get Bella clothes. I said "Bella?"

"Yes?" Bella said.

"I think you should skip school for 3 weeks, so you can get the hang of being a wolf and not get angry and burst out of your clothing." I said.

"Why?" Bella said.

"So we can teach you how to phase back and forth from human and wolf without bursting out of your clothing." I said.

"So, I am going to bursting out of my clothing?" Bella said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said "Then once you are used to phasing, I will put you on patrol like the rest of us are." I said.

"How many wolves are there?" Bella asked

"There are 11 wolves now. That is including you Bella." I said.

Jake phased back to his wolf form.

"Okay Bella to phase back to being human. You need to think about how things make you happy." I said.

One by one we phased back into our human forms and got dressed so we weren't naked.

**Bella's POV**

I phased back to my human form, I noticed that I was naked. I took my clothes from Jake and got dressed quickly. I looked at the 3 guys in front of me. They were very tan and very tall. The tallest one is Sam then Jake then the other guy must be Paul.

"I'm Sam Uley in case you haven't noticed." The tallest one said.

"You know me. I am Jacob Black we used to play in the mud when we were little." The next tallest one said.

"And I am Paul." The other guy said.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan but call me Bella, I am Charlie's daughter. Who are the other wolves?" I said/asked.

"They are Brady, Collin, Embry, Jared, Leah and Seth." Sam said.

Charlie walks out from the house and says "Is everything Okay?"

"Yes, Charlie everything is." Sam said.

3 weeks later


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 6**

With the Cullens

**Jasper's POV**

It has been 3 weeks since Bella was in school. Today, I drove my pickup and Edward drove everyone else in his Volvo. Once we got to school, I noticed Bella's pickup in the parking space it was in 3 weeks ago. I parked and Edward parked next to me. I got out of my pickup and Edward and the others got out of the Volvo.

"It looks like Bella is back to school." Alice said.

I nodded my head in agreement then I looked over at Bella's pickup and saw a girl sitting in the bed of the truck listening to music. I think that was Bella in the back of her truck, but I don't know the girl looks different then Bella does. She stood put and she was taller.

**No-one's POV**

Bella is sitting in the bed of the truck then stands up and shuts the gate to the bed of the truck. She could feel eyes on so she turns around and sees the Cullens looking at her.

"Excuse me guys." Jasper said then walked over to Bella's pickup truck.

Bella followed his movement with her eyes. She could feel a pull to him. Once Jasper was in front of her. She says "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Jasper Hale. You are Bella Swan are you not?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I am." Bella said, she looks at Jasper in the eyes and the whole world disappears and the only that is holding Bella to the earth is Jasper and her widen.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper." Bella said "Excuse me, but I have go." She said then she ran off into the woods before he could answer.

**Bella's POV**

I just imprinted on Jasper Hale. He doesn't smell like the rest of the other vampires do. I looked into he's eyes and the whole world disappeared and the only thing holding me to earth is Jasper. I phased knowing the Sam is on patrol so I could take to him. Sam and Paul were the only two who were phased when I phased into my wolf.

The pack mind

"Sam?" I said.

"Yes, Bella?" Sam said.

Paul has phased back to his human form since his shift of patrolling was done.

"I imprinted." I said.

"On who, Bells?" Sam said.

Jared, Quil and Brady phased to start they shift of patrolling. They hear Bella and Sam talking but they don't say anything.

"I imprinted on a vampire known as Jasper Hale. He lives with the Cullens and he goes to my school." I said.

"Congratulations Bella, you should tell him that you imprinted on him." Sam said.

"I will, but what about the treaty we have with them?" I said.

"We will talk to the Cullens about this as well as the Elders." Sam said.

"When?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 7**

"We can talk to the Cullens tonight in the clearing they use to play baseball." Sam said.

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"10pm, tonight." Sam said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll call the doctor and tell them about the meeting." Sam said.

"Okay, Sam. See you tonight." I said then I phases back into my human form.

With the Cullens

Carlisle's phone is ringing so he answers it.

_Start phone convocation between Sam and Carlisle:_

"_Hello?" Carlisle said._

"_Hello, Dr. Cullen it is me Sam." Sam said._

"_Hello Sam, what do you need?" Carlisle said._

"_We need to meet, because one of my wolves imprinted on your son, Jasper Hale." Sam said._

"_Okay that is fine. When did you want to meet and where?" Carlisle said._

"_We are meeting at the clearing where you guys play baseball and 10pm tonight." Sam said._

"_Okay, we will see you then." Carlisle said._

"_Okay, bye Dr. Cullen." Sam said._

_The both hung up their phones._

_End of phone convocation between Sam and Carlisle._

"What was that about?" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Rosalie asked.

"We are meeting the wolf pack at 10pm tonight at the clearing we play baseball." Carlisle said.

"Okay, what is the meeting about?" Esme asked.

"We are meeting the wolves because there is a new member." Carlisle said.

With the wolf pack and the council members.

"What is this about Sam?" Billy asked.

"Bella is our new pack member." Sam said.

"Really?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, really. She also imprinted on one of the Cullens today at school." Sam said.

That got everyone's attention when Sam said that.

"Who did Bella imprint on?" The wolves and the elders asked.

"I imprinted on Jasper Hale and we are meeting the Cullens tonight at 10pm at the clearing they use to play baseball." Bella said.

"Okay, let us know what happens and remind them that the treaty is renewed with the fact that Bella imprinted on Jasper Hale." All the elders say.

At the clearing at 10pm

The Cullens are waiting for the wolf pack to come to the clearing. They were all standing around. Alice got an annoyed look on her face because she can't see their futures.

Sam walks out of the tree line in his human form. The others were in their wolf forms.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Sam said.

"Why can't I read the silvery-grey with Black wolf." Edward said.

"She is a shield Edward. Anyways, we are here to talk about her imprinting on one of you." Sam said.

"Who imprinted on whom?" Jasper said.

Sam turns to the silvery-grey with black wolf and said "Go phase please and come back."

Bella nods her big furry head and then went to phase and get dressed. She walks back out of the tree line wearing cutoff jeans and a sports bra/shirt.

"Bella, when did you get here?" Alice asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 8**

"I was always here, Alice." Bella said.

"Bella, you are the new member of the wolf pack? They silvery-grey with black wolf?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Anyways, Bella has something to say." Sam said.

"Okay." The Cullens said.

"Bella." Sam said.

"Yes?" Bella said.

"Tell them." Sam said.

Bella looks at Jasper then his family then back to Jasper and she says "I imprinted on you, Jasper."

"What is imprinting?" Jasper asked.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his or hers soul-mate and it can be romantic, brotherly/sisterly love or friend." Sam said.

"And Bella imprinted on me?" Jasper said.

Bella knows if he doesn't want her or accept the imprint it will kill her.

"Yes she did." Sam said.

"That is a lot to take in and I need to think about everything you just said." Jasper said.

"Okay." Bella and Sam said and then they both phased into their wolf forms.

After the meeting at the Cullen house

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and Sam just told us that she imprinted on me and it is a lot to take in. We went back to the house and I went up to my room. I needed to think about everything that Sam and Bella said. I was in my room upstairs when my phone starting ringing. I checked my caller ID and saw that Peter was calling.

_Start phone convocation between Jasper and Peter:_

"_Hello fucker." Jasper said._

"_Hey major." Peter said._

"_What do I owe for this phone call, caption?" Jasper said._

"_My knower told me that you found your soul mate." Peter said._

"_Yes I did and she is a werewolf." Jasper said._

"_Don't keep her waiting too long major. If you do and don't accept the imprint it will kill her." Peter said._

"_Okay. I will let her know if I accept the imprint or not." Jasper said._

"_That is all I called for, major." Peter said._

"_Bye fucker." Jasper said._

"_Bye major." Peter said_

_End of phone convocation between Jasper and Peter._

With the wolf pack

"After we tell the elders what happen. I want you Bella and you Seth to be on patrol tonight." Sam said.

"Okay." Both Bella and Seth said.

The wolf pack went to the elders and told them what happened and then Bella and Seth phased into their wolf forms and started their shift on patrol.

**Bella's POV**

Both Seth and I are on patrol. We patrolled around la push and forks. To keep the people safe from vampires who hunt humans. I had my shield up and I was thinking about if Jasper will accept the imprint or not. After a while I dropped my shield so Seth isn't alone while we are patrolling.

"Race ya, Bells." Seth said in the pack mind.

"Sure, Seth. You are on." Bella said.

Seth and I raced around the woods patrolling. I let Seth win the race. I saw a blur of pale and red hair. I howled for the pack to know that we found the vampire with red hair.

**Sam's POV**

We all at my house watching television when we heard Bella howl then Seth howl we all ran outside phasing and I said "what is it, guys?"

"It is the vampire with red hair. She is back." Seth said.

"We are on the way." I said.

Once we caught up to Bella and Seth and we chased the red haired vampire to Canada. We were trying to kill her. We failed to kill her we went back to mine and Emily's house to eat. Emily is cooking for us.

At Emily's and Sam's house

The wolf pack walks into the house and Embry wolf calls to let her know we are here. Emily was at the stove cooking up at storm.

"Hungry?" Emily asked.

The wolves look at her and nods their heads.

"Like I need to ask. You guys are always hungry." Emily said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 9**

At Emily's and Sam's house

The imprints of Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam are watching television with their wolves as they eat. I got up and said "I got to go and check in with Charlie and make him dinner. He can't cooking worth crap." Bella said.

"Okay Bells, you are off patrol tomorrow night so you can catch up on your homework." Sam said.

"Okay. I only have 1 year left of school." Bella said.

"That is cool, Bells." The wolves and imprints said.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow afternoon." Bella said.

"Okay call if you can't come over." The wolves and Bella leaves.

Bella phases and runs through the woods where she stops when she sees Jasper sitting on a rock looking at her.

**Jasper's POV**

I was hunting in the woods when I heard paws running. So I sat down on a rock. I looked towards the trees that is in the dictation of La Push. I saw the beautiful Silvery-grey with black wolf stop running and look at me. I say "Hey Bells."

Bella walks over to me and sits down in front of me. She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I say "I bet you are wondering if I accept the imprint or not." She nods her furry head yes. I said "Yes, but let's start out as friends and see where that lead us."

Bella phases and dresses quickly and she says "Of course Jasper, I understand."

"I want to get to know you before we have a romantic relationship." I said.

"Of course." Bella said.

We talked for an hour before she says "Sorry, but I need to get home and check in with Charlie and make him dinner." Bella said.

"Okay, can we hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Bella said then leaves.

**Bella's POV**

After I left Emily's house I phased and ran through the woods. As I got closer to Charlie's. I saw Jasper sitting on a rock and he was looking at me. I heard him say "Hey Bells."

I walked closer to him and sat down in front of him and looked at him. He said "I bet your wondering if I accept the imprint or not." I nodded my furry head yes. He says "Yes, I do, but let's start out as friends and see where it leads us."

I phased and dressed quickly and say "Of course, I understand, Jasper."

"I want to get to know you before we have a romantic relationship." He said.

"Of course." I said.

We talked for an hour before I said "Sorry, but I have to go now and check in with Charlie and make him dinner."

"Okay, can we hang out tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Of course we can Jasper." I said.

I waved bye to Jasper then phased and ran home. Once I got home, I called Sam and told him that I am going to be hanging out with Jasper so we can get to know each other and that I would check in tomorrow evening. That was after I phased into my human form. I walked inside and says "Hey Charlie."

"Hey, Bells. How was the meeting and patrol after that?" Charlie asked me.

"It was good." I said.

"That is good." Charlie said.

I was hungry again so I asked "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." Charlie said.

"Do you want some of Harry Clearwater's home fish fry?" I asked.

"Yes and some of that sauce you made, please." Charlie said.

"Okay." I said then started cooking dinner.

30 minutes later and dinner was done.

I called to Charlie "Dinner is ready."

We sat down and had dinner together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 10**

We sat down and ate some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. After we ate dinner, I did the dishes and Charlie went to watch the game. After I did the dishes, I said "I am going upstairs to start on my homework."

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said.

I went upstairs to my room and start my homework for the rest of the night. Around 1am I finished all of my homework and went to bed.

Next day

At the Cullens

Jasper walks out of his room and down the stairs towards the door. When Esme stopped him with.

"Where are you going, Jazz?" Esme asked.

"I am going to hang out with Bella today." Jasper said.

. "Okay, but did she call you to come over?" Esme asked.

"No, she hasn't called me yet." Jasper said.

"I bet she is still asleep and I would wait until she calls me if I were you." Esme said.

"Okay." Jasper said then went and sat down in the living room to watch television with Emmett.

**Bella's POV**

I just woke up and looked over at the clock and it said 10:35am. I showered and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and towards the back door. As I passed Charlie he said.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Jasper Hale." I said.

"Okay, be careful Bella." Charlie said to me.

I nodded my head and ran out the door into the back yard and I phased into my wolf form. I ran towards the Cullen house by following Jasper's scent. Once, I got to the Cullen house, I let out a howl to let Jasper know that I was here and I sat down in the grass and stared at the house.

Inside the house, I can hear them in the house.

Everyone but Carlisle who is at work heard my howl.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I think that was a wolf howling, Alice." Emmett said.

They all looked out the window and saw me sitting in my wolf form in the grass staring at the house waiting for Jasper to come out and hang out with me.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked out of my room and down the stairs and towards the door to go out and hang out with Bella. I as I walked by Esme she said "Where are you going?" I said "I am going out to hang out with Bella."

"I am going to hang out with Bella today." I said.

. "Okay, but did she call you to come over?" Esme asked.

"No, she hasn't called me yet." I said.

"I bet she is still asleep and I would wait until she calls me if I were you." Esme said.

"Okay." I said then went and sat down in the living room to watch television with Emmett.

About 45 minutes later there was a howl outside and everyone heard it.

Alice asked "what was that?"

"I think that was a wolf's howl, Alice." Emmett said.

We all walked over to the window and saw the silvery-grey with black wolf, sitting in the grass staring at the house. The silvery-grey with black wolf was Bella. She was waiting for me to come out.

"Who do you think, she is waiting for?" Rosalie asked.

"She is waiting from me to come out." I answered.

"Why?" Emmett said.

"Because it is Bella and we have a date to get to know each other better." I said then I walked out of the house.

Bella is watching me as I walked out of the house. She stood up and I said "Hey Bella, you ready to go?"

She nodded her head to say hey and yes. She goes down so I could ride on her back. I jumped up onto her back and held on as she took off to the clearing.

**Quil's POV**

My name is Quil Ateara, I am 17 years old and I am a werewolf or shapshifter. I am patrolling when I heard a howl then I heard Bella's voice in my head saying. "Sorry Quil. I was just letting Jasper know that I was here so he come out of the house. So, there is no trouble, I will let you know if there was. Please let the others know that I was only letting Jasper know that I was here at the Cullen house."

"Sure thing Bella." I said then I ran to Emily's and Sam's house where everyone is.

I phased and walked inside once I got to Emily's and Sam's. Everyone but Bella is sitting in the living room.

"Why was there a howl just a few minutes ago, Quil?" Jake asked.

"It was Bella. She was just letting Jasper Hale know that she was at the Cullens' house sitting in the grass waiting for him to come out." I said.

"Okay, she is getting to know her imprint Jasper, she called me last night to tell me." Sam said.

Everyone nods their heads and goes back to what they were doing.

**No-one's POV**

In the clearing with now Jasper and Bella who just phased and got dressed.

"Hey." Bella said as she walks out from the tree line after getting dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 11**

"Hey Bella, what would you like to do?" Jasper said

"Let's just talk." Bella said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

They talk about everything. They are getting to know each other like, what they like, dislike, their lives ad everything.

"How do you like being a wolf?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, it is okay, just different like I don't trip and fall. I have good balance now." Bella said.

"Oh, what were you like before?" Jasper asked.

"I was a klutz. I always tripped over my own feet and everything." Bella explained.

They continued talking until about 5pm and Bella's stomach made an appearance by growling. Bella blushed in embarrassment. They stood up and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. We can continue to get to know each other another time. I have to go and get in with the pack then I have to go and made dinner for Charlie. He can't cooking to save his life." Bella said.

"It is okay. We can go on a date now that we know each other better, if you want to." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bella said.

"How does tomorrow night at 6 sound?" Jasper asked.

"That sounds ok to me." Bella said with a smile.

"Okay, tomorrow night at 6 we have a date." Jasper said and smiles back.

"Okay, Jazz." Bella said then kisses him on the cheek and feels a spark go through her body and feels they imprint bond get slightly stronger.

Jasper also felt the spark go through his body.

**Bella's POV**

I kissed Jasper on his cheek and I felt a spark shoot through my body and the imprint bond get slightly stronger. I smiled at Jasper and said "See you tomorrow, Jazz" I said and then phased.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Jasper said and he added _my Bella_ in his mind then he runs home.

I ran off towards Emily's in La Push. Once I got there, I phased and walks in to see the wolves and their imprints. I felt a pain in my chest but I said "Hey guys."

"Hey, Bells. How was getting to know your imprint?" Leah said.

I winced at the pain in my chest but I recovered quickly before the others can see and I said "It went good and he asked me out on a date tomorrow night at 6pm." I said.

"That is good." Sam said.

"We have to go shopping at the mall." Emily, Kim and Leah all said.

"Um, okay?" I said.

We girls got in my pickup and I drove to the mall in Seattle. Once we got to the mall and I parked. We got out and Emily said "We should go to the western store called Shelpers."

"Oaky, let's go then." I said and we walks into the mall.

We walked into Shelpers and looked around the clothes.

Leah found an outfit that she thought would look great on me. The outfit is skinny blue jeans, a blue button down shirt with an under shirt with a cowgirl hat on it, a pair of cowgirl boots. She showed me and says "This would look great on you, since Jasper is a cowboy from Houston, Texas."

"Try it on, Bells." Emily said.

"Okay." I said and took the outfit and went into the fitting room.

I was in the fitting room and tried on the outfit and then I walked out to show Emily, Kim and Leah. I turned around and looked at them.

"You look amazing. Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes and hands off you." They said.

I nodded and we bought the outfit and continued shopping. By the time we left the mall I had a hoe new wardrobe. After we left the mall, I dropped off Emily, Kim and Leah at Emily's house and went home.

When I got home I saw Charlie. I walked inside and said "Hey Charlie, I am going to make dinner. Do you want anything special?"

"Pasta and sauce would be great, thanks Bells." Charlie said.

I made dinner and it took me 45 minutes to make dinner and once it was done I called for Charlie to come and eat.

We sat down and had dinner. After dinner, I did the dishes and then went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 12**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I talked for hours in the clearing. I asked Bella out of a date tomorrow night at 6pm. We both stood up and Bella kissed me on the cheek. I felt a spark shoot through my body.

Bella phased and waved her tail and me to say bye then she ran off towards La Push. I hunted and then went home. Once I got there I opened the door and I saw Alice coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jazz, how was your date of getting to know your wolf?" Alice asked me.

"It was good. I asked out her on a date tomorrow night and she said yes." I said.

"Where are you taking her?" Alice asked.

"I am taking her out to a bar and club for dancing and dinner." I said.

"That's cool. What are you wearing on the date?" Alice asked.

"Well, I am planning to wear, blue jeans, a plad button down shirt, a pair of cowboy boots and one of my cowboy hat." I said.

"How does this sound, Jazz. Blue jeans, cowboy boots, cowboy hat, blue button down shirt with your cowboy pendent you got when you were human and you went to the rodeo with your father?" Alice said.

"I like it. Thanks Alice." I said.

"You're welcome, Jazz." Alice said.

I walked upstairs to my room to shower then got dressed for the night and I got on my bed and read a civil war book for the rest of the night.

**No-one's POV**

Embry was on patrol when he saw a pale blur ran by. He howls for the whole pack.

All the wolves ran from their houses except Bella who had to jump out the window because Charlie was asleep. They all phased into their wolf forms.

In the pack mind

"What is it Embry?" Sam asked.

"I saw a pale blur ran by, so I howled." Embry said.

"Okay where did you see it?" Sam asked.

"3 miles south." Embry said.

Bella was already heading 3 miles south after she heard Embry. Once she got 3 miles she saw a male and a female with red eyes. She gets ready to attack them. The other wolves see them through Bella's mind.

"Don't attack them yet, Bells." Sam said.

"Okay." Bella said.

With the Cullens

They hear the howl and they look at each other.

"I wonder what or who they found." Carlisle said.

Just then, Jasper's phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID and it said "Peter." He was wondering why he was calling.

_Start phone convocation between Peter and Jasper:_

"_Hello fucker." Jasper said._

"_Hey major." Peter said._

"_What do I owe this pleasure of this phone call, caption?" Jasper said._

"_My knower told me to come and visit you so Char and I can meet this mate of yours." Peter said._

"_Okay, where are you now?" Jasper said._

"_We are 3 miles south because Char needed to hunt. A wolf come." Peter said._

"_What color is this wolf?" Jasper said._

"_It is a silvery-grey with black and now there is another one next to the silvery-grey with black one. This one is colored grey with black spots on its back." Peter said._

"_Oh, they are part of the wolf pack on the reservation. That tribe known as Quileute. I am on my way. Don't attack them and they won't attack you." Jasper said._

"_Okay, we won't attack them." Peter said._

_End of phone convocation._

Jasper looks at his family and says "I'll be back."

"Okay, Jazz." Esme said.

**Jasper's POV**

I ran to where Peter, Char and the two wolves are. When I got there I saw Bella in her wolf form and she was glaring at Peter. I notices Char was being glared at by Embry. I cleared my throat and Peter and Char looked over at me where the two wolves kept their stare on Peter and Char. I say "Hey." I saw Bella's ears go up then they went back down and back at my voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 13**

I walked over to Bella and put my hand on her back and said "Bella this is my brother by venom and his mate. Their names are Peter and Charlotte."

Bella nods her head and greeting to Peter and Charlotte. I looked at Peter and Charlotte.

"Hey major." Peter and Char said.

"Hi Peter Char. I see you met Bella." As I said her name I petted her back and says again "the other wolf is Embry. They both belong to the pack in la push. Um, Bella imprinted on me the first day she came back to school."

"Oh, why wasn't she in school for 3 weeks?" Char asked.

"So, she could get the hang of being a wolf." I said.

Bella nods her head in agreement with me.

**Bella's POV**

I heard where Embry saw the pale blur. I ran the 3 miles and I saw a couple with red eyes. One was male and the other was female. I got ready to attack them when I hear Sam say don't attack them. Embry came to my side when he ran up. We sat down on our hinds and stares at them. The male vampire pulls out a cell phone and deals a number. Both Embry and I can hear the whole convocation he was having with my imprint. About 30 minutes later the male vampire hung up his phone.

It was about 20 minutes later when I caught the scent of my imprint Jasper. I was busy staring at Peter while Embry was busy staring at Charlotte. That was their names that I learned from the phone call Peter had with Jasper. Jasper said "Hey" as he walked up.

"Hey major." The male and female vampire said. Their names are Peter and Char.

I felt Jasper by my side and he said "Bella, this is my brother by venom and his mate, their names are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They were in the southern vampire wars with me." Jasper said to me. I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"Peter, Charlotte I see you met Bella and Embry." Jasper said and Peter and Char nods their heads. "Bella is my imprint. She imprinted on me when she returned to school 3 weeks after she started."

I told Sam and the others that the two vampires where Jasper's friends and I hear Sam say to the others to phase and get some sleep. I felt them phase one by one. The only ones in their wolf forms are me and Embry.

Embry didn't want to leave me long with 2 human blood drinkers.

**No-one's POV**

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked.

"We were bored at home so we decided to come and visit you for the night." Char said.

"Okay, well let's go to the house." Jasper said.

Bella and Embry huffs and snorts.

"I don't think they will let us pass by." Peter said.

"Bella, Embry. I will make sure they don't hunt or hurt any humans. We are just going back to my house." Jasper said.

Bella and Embry looked at each other and then looked at Peter, Char and Jasper and they nods their heads. They went home to went to bed.

"Let's go, now." Jasper said with his major voice.

Jasper, Peter and Char went to the Cullen house and they went inside once they go there.

Next day

**Jasper's POV**

Peter and Charlotte left back to Houston, Texas. I was waiting to be with Bella. We have a date tonight. I was in my room, reading one of my civil war books.

"Jazz, you need to shower and get ready to go. It is 5pm." Alice said.

I shut my book and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and got under dressed and stepped into the shower.

**Bella's POV**

I was getting my shower because I am getting ready to go on a date with my imprint. I didn't know where he was taking me tonight. After my shower I got dressed in the outfit Leah said that would look great on me.

I found my silver wolf pendent that Charlie give me after I told him that I imprinted. He was so happy. After getting dressed I walked out of my room and was getting ready to go down stairs when the door opened. Charlie answered the door.

At the door

Charlie said to Jasper "Come inside son. Bella will be down in a few minutes."

Jasper nods and walks in the house and he says "Thank you Chief Swan."

"You're welcome Jasper. You can call me Charlie. None of the Mr. Swan or Chief Swan." Charlie said.

"Okay Charlie." Jasper said.

I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper and Charlie standing by the stairs. Jasper says "You, look beautiful Bells."

"Thank you Jazz." I said.

"You two have fun and be careful." Charlie said.

"Okay dad." I said.

"Okay Charlie, we will." Jasper said.

Jasper and I walked out to his truck and he opens the door for me to get in. Once I was in he shut the door and walks over to the drives side and gets in. He started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That my dear is a surprise and you are going to love it." Jasper said.

It was a 25 minute drive to a western bar and club. We parked and got out. I was by Jasper's side.

"Where are we, love?" I asked.

"We are at the stampede bar and club." Jasper said.

"Oh, do we have to hole place to ourselves?" I asked.

"Yes, we do." Jasper said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 14**

We walked into the stampede and Jasper lead me over to the dance floor.

"May, I have this dance?" He asked me as the music started.

"Yes, you may." I told him.

We started dancing to the music.

Before the date with Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

I showered and got dressed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I told Esme and Carlisle that I was headed out to pick up Bella, for our date. They nodded their head and I walked out of the house and to my truck and got in. I drove to Charlie's house. Once I got there, I got out of my truck and up to the door and knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door and says "come in Jasper. Bella will be down in a few minutes. She is just finishing getting dressed."

I nodded my head and walks in. I say "Thank you, chief Swan."

"You are welcome. You can call me Charlie, none of that Chief Swan or Mr. Swan." Charlie said.

"Okay, Charlie." I said.

Bella walked down the stairs. Charlie and I were standing by the stair case. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt, a pair of cowgirl boots and a silver wolf pendent. I think that Charlie gave her.

"You look beautiful, Bells." I said.

"Thank you Jazz." She told me.

"You two have fun and be careful." Charlie said.

"Okay dad." Bella said.

"Of course, we will Charlie." I said.

Bella and I walked out to my truck and I opened the door for her to get in. Once she was in, I walked over to the drivers' side and got in.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"That my dear is a surprise." I said.

I drove for 25 minutes to the stampede. Once we got there I pulled an parked.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"We are at the stampede." I said.

"Do we have the whole place to ourselves?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we do." I said.

We walked into the stampede and I lead her over to the dance floor. I asked her "May, I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Bella said.

The music started and we started to dance.

**No-one's POV**

Bella and Jasper danced to the music for a few hours. Bella's stomach made an appearance by growling, she blushed in an embarrassment.

"Shall I get you something to eat, love?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please that would be great." Bella said.

Jasper lead Bella over to the bar and said "Hello?"

"Hello, how may I help you?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, my date would like…." Jasper started.

"I'd like a burger with everything, a large order of fries and a Dr. Pepper, please." Bella said.

"Okay, is there anything else?" The bartender asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 15**

"Yes, we would like 2 shots of Jack Daniel's and 2 shots of tequila, please." Jasper said.

"Okay that will come to $35 for the 2 shots of Jack Daniel's, 2 shots of tequila, a Dr. Pepper, an order of large fries and a burger with everything on it." The bartender said.

Jasper pays the bill and then leads her over to a table and they sat down and talk. About 30 minutes later, the bartender brought over the 2 shots of Jack Daniel's, 2 shots of tequila, the Dr. Pepper, the large order of fries and the burger with everything on it. He sits it all down on the table.

Once the food was in front of Bella. She said "Thank you for the meal, love. Would you like some fries?"

"Sure, but just a few." Jasper said.

They shared the fries, they drank their drinks and Bella ate her burger. After they ate. Jasper lead Bella back over to the dance floor and they danced to a few more songs.

At around midnight they left the stampede and Jasper drove them to the beach. Once at the beach, they got out and shuts the door to the truck.

"This has been an amazing date, Jazzy." Bella said.

"Yeah, it has been, Bells." Jasper said.

"Let's take a walk on the beach in the moon light." Bella said.

**Bella's POV**

We were at the beach after dancing at the stampede. I was having an amazing time on my date with Jasper. We got out of Jasper's truck and we walked along the beach barefoot. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

Jasper comes to a stop and pulls me in front of him and he kisses me on the lips. I kissed him back and the imprint bond got stronger.

We sat down on the beach. I was in between his legs. We watched the waves come and go.

We stayed there until 4am. I fall asleep against Jasper's chest. I felt him pick me up and carry me to his truck and he drove me home.

Next day

At the Cullens

**Jasper's POV**

Last night was amazing. Bella and I went dancing then we went to the beach until 4am. Bella fall asleep against my chest.

I took her home and told Charlie that we had fun and where we went. I told him that Bella fall asleep against when we were at the beach.

After talking to Charlie, I went home and my family wanted to know how my date was. I told them that I will tell them in the morning.

In the morning, I made my way down stairs into the living room where my family is.

"How was the date last night, Jazz?" Alice asked.

"It was amazing, we went dancing at the stampede, and we shared some fries. Let me tell you eating human is ok, we can eat it but just a small amount of it through. After that we went to the beach until 4am. She fall asleep against my chest and then I took her home." I explained.

"I am glad you enjoyed your date, son." Esme and Carlisle said.

"Yeah, me too. We are going out again in a few days because she has patrol with the pack." I said.

"We are just glad you found your mate, Jasper. You have been alone for a long time." Carlisle said.

"Me too." I said.

I went out the back door and went hunting. I was thinking about Bella and how I fall in love with her after just getting to know each other and after one date.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

After I woke up, I showered and got dressed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw that Charlie has already eaten and left for work. I grabbed a pop tart and walked out my back room.

I ate my pop tart then I phased and started running towards La Push. I saw Jasper. I bark to him. He smiled and waved. I nodded my head as a sorry to him that we can't stand the day together then I gave him a wolfy smile then started running again towards la push.

**Jasper's POV**

I was coming back from hunting. I heard a wolf's paws running in the woods. I also hear a wolf-like bark. So I turned around and saw Bella, I smiled at her and she nodded her head as to say that she was sorry that we couldn't spend today together. I nodded my head in understanding. She gave me a wolfy smile then she turned and ran off towards la push. I continued to head home.

**No-one's POV**

In the pack mind

Quil and Bella are the only once who are phased.

"Hey Quil." Bella said

"Hey Bells, how was your date with your imprint?" Quil asked.

"It was good." Bella said.

"What did you guys do on the date?" Quil asked.

"He took me dancing at the bar and club known as the stampede. We had the whole place to ourselves. We danced and ate dinner. I know that vampires can't eat human food, but he had a small amount of fries that I had. We danced again till midnight then we went to the beach and walked along the water barefoot. We sat down and I was in between his legs and we watched the waves and talked. I fall asleep against his chest around 4am." Bella explained.

"Wow that sounds like fun and amazing." Quil said.

"Yeah, we are going out again in a few days." Bella said.

"What do you with the pain from being away from your imprint?" Quil asked.

"Most nights when I am not on patrol, I lay in my wolf form in the grassy area in the woods by their house." Bella said.

Bella and Quil finished patrolling around la push and Charlie's house. After their shift ended they went to Emily's and Sam's place.

At Emily and Sam's house

Bella and Quil phased into their human forms and walks inside once they got there. The wolves were there with their imprints.

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with the others and the imprints. Bella and Quil came in and I looked up. I said "Hey Bells, Quil. All good, no trouble on the land?"

"Yeah, we it is all good, no troubles on the land, Sammy." Bella said.

"How was the date, Bells?" Emily asked. That got Kim's and Leah's attention.

"It was amazing. He took me dancing at a bar and club known as the stampede then we ate dinner. He and I shared fries. I know that vampires don't eat human food, but he did. After that we danced more. Around midnight we left the club and we went to the beach and walked along the water barefoot for a while then we sat down with me between his legs and we watched the waves. We talked then at around 4am I fell asleep against his chest." Bella explained.

"That sounds amazing night Bella." Emily said and then looked at me. I put my hands up in surrender not wanting to fight with her.

After we all sat down and had dinner. Bella stood up and I asked "What Bella?"

"I have to check in with Charlie and make him dinner then catch some sleep." Bella said.

Emily stood up and walked over to the fridge and got out a dishes that was marked Charlie and handed it to Bella and said "Here this is for Charlie. I made it for him 3 days ago when he came by."

"Thanks Emily." Bella said as she took the dish.

"You're welcome and it is pasta and meat sauce." Emily said.

"Everyone is off patrol tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, bye guys." Bella said.

"Bye, Bells." The wolves and imprints said.

Bella left to head home with the dish made for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

I left Emily's with a dish for Charlie. Emily is such a good friend. When I got home, I noticed that Charlie was home and I walked in and to the kitchen. I say "Charlie Emily sent home some pasta and meat sauce. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Bells." Charlie said.

"Okay I will heat up some for you. I already had dinner at Emily's in la push." I said as I got some on a plate and heated it up for him.

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said.

After I heated up some food for Charlie I gave to him. Then I walked upstairs for a shower. I walked into my bathroom and ran the water for a bath. I added some bubble bath into the water and waited. I undressed and stepped into the tub. I hit play on my iPod and "back to December" started to play. I relaxed in the tub. I sang along with the song.

**Bella singing:**

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why.**

Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.

When the song ended a new song come on as I was getting out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my body and hit the power button on my iPod to off. Then I walked out into my bedroom to get dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 18**

After I got dressed I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw Charlie sitting in his chair watching a rerun of cops LA. I walked over to him and said "Dad, I am going for a run."

"Okay. Don't stay out to late, you have school in the morning." Charlie said.

"Okay." I said then walked out of the house and undressed then phased.

I ran through the woods and I ended up at the Cullen house, I was in the shadow of the trees. I sat down and looked up on the 2nd floor at Jasper's window and watched him.

**Jasper's POV**

I finished my shower and then got dressed. I walked out of my bathroom and over to my bed. I grabbed my civil war book and sat down. I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked out the window before reading. I saw a wolf with silvery-grey with black fur. I shot down the stairs and out the window. I walked over to the wolf and said "Bella?"

The wolf nodded her head yes.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy you're here." I said.

Bella looked at me then bowed her head then back at me.

"Oh, you feel the pain as well?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head yes.

"Want to hang out for a while?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head again.

"Come on lets go inside, but phase first." I said.

Bella phased and got dressed.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jasper shot down and out of the house. I was sitting in the grass as he walked over to me. He said "Bella?"

I nodded my head yes.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy you're here." Jasper said.

I looked at Jasper then bowed my head then back at Jasper.

"Oh, you feel the pain as well?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Want to hang out for a while?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head again.

"Come on lets go inside, but phase first." Jasper said.

I phased and got dressed then followed Jasper into the house.

"Bella." Alice squealed out happily.

I looked at Jasper and Alice and said "Hey Alice."

"Why are you here?" Alice said.

"I'm here to be with my imprint, it that a problem?" I asked.

"No, no I was just wondering." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on baby, let's go up to my room." Jasper said.

I nodded my head and followed him up to his room. Once in his room I saw that his room was colored Silvery-grey with black and white. I say "Nice room."

"Thank you, love." Jasper said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 19**

We were up in Jasper's room and I sat down on his bed. I looked around the room. He says "What would you like to do?"

I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. We were kissing each other and Jasper lead me to his bed and lays me down on it.

**Jasper's POV**

We were up in my room and she sat down on my bed. She looked around the room. I says "What would you like to do?"

**********Lemon starts**********

She stood up and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and I kissed me back. We were kissing each other and I lead her to my bed and lay her down on it. I removed her shirt and she removed mine. I started moving down her stomach kissing, I looked up at her and asked "Are you sure?"

Bella nods her head yes and I continued kissing my way down her stomach. I took off her shorts and she took off mine.

"This may hurt love. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am baby." She said kissing me on the neck.

I started kissing her neck and set my shaft in her entrance of her pussy and slowly pushed in little by little so she can get used to my size. She bit back a cry of pain. It hurt me to have her in pain. Once she was used to me she said "You can move now baby."

I started fucking her softly to start out with. I was picking up speed and she moaned in pleasure. I moaned back and started kissing her on the lips again. Bella came on my shaft then I came and we continued to fuck. I collapsed against Bella.

"Ready for round 2?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." Bella said.

A few minutes later we were at it again.

**********Lemon Ends**********

Bella fall sleep in my arms and I watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful. I woke her up an hour later. She woke up and smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"That was amazing love." I said then kissed her back.

"Sorry, love but I need to get home because we have school in the morning." Bella said.

"Can't you stay." I said.

"I wish I could baby but I can't I told Charlie that I wouldn't stay out to late." Bella said.

"Okay baby. I will see you tomorrow. I will pick you up." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 20**

Bella left my house and she went home. I got dressed and walked down the stairs. Then I walked into the living room where my family is. Emmett is play a game, Rosalie and Alice are looking at magazines and Esme and Carlisle were just reading and drawing. I say "Hey guys."

"Hey Jazz, did Bella leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she just left." I said.

"Dude we heard you and Bella having sex." Emmett said.

"And you were projecting out lust." Alice and Edward said appreciated it.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

Carlisle and Esme asked "Where you at least safe with her?"

"Yes, but we didn't use a condom since vampires can reproduce." I said.

"Okay." Was all Esme and Carlisle said.

**Bella's POV**

After I left the Cullens house, I phased and ran home. Once I got home I phased and went inside and saw that Charlie fell asleep in his chair. I walked over and shook him and said "Charlie come on up to bed. I am home now."

Charlie woke up and we walked up to bed. Once I got into my room I changed into my pajamas and went got into bed. I fell asleep once I was comfortable.

Next day

I woke up and showered then got dressed and walked down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart. I said "Bye Charlie, see you later." I said and then left.

Charlie waved to me as I walked out of the house. I saw Jasper's truck and I walked over. I opened the door and said "Hey love." and I gave him a kiss on then we were off to school.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into my bathroom and got a shower, this morning. After my shower I got dressed and walked down the stairs where my family is. I said "I will meet you guys at the school, I am picking up Bella."

"Okay, see you at school." Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie said then they left.

I left after them and I drove to Bella's house. I sat there at Bella's house for a few minutes. I heard Bella say bye to her dad and then she walked out of the house with a pop tart hanging out of her home.

Bella walked over to my truck and opened the door and she said "Hey, love." then she gave me a kiss on the lips and then she got in and we drove off to the school.

**No-one's POV**

Jasper and Bella pulled into the parking lot of the school after Edward did. Both Edward and Jasper parked next each other. They shut off their cars and got out.

Bella got out and leaned against Jasper's truck. She was watching the Cullen family.

Alice walks over to Bella and asked "Bella when, will you let me give you a makeover?"

Bella looks at Alice and says "Never Alice, I like the way I dress and look."

"Awe, but you'd look so cute if you let me." Alice said.

"No. Alice I don't want a makeover. So stop asking." Bella said and walked over to Jasper and give him a kiss and said "I will see you in class."

"Okay baby." Jasper said and Bella walk away.

Once Bella was out of hearing range and Jasper said "Leave her alone Alice. She don't want you to give her a makeover."

**Bella's POV**

I walked away from the Cullens in the parking lot. I can't stand Alice always asking me to let her give me a makeover. I walked to my teachers and turned in all the home I missed and then walked into the lunch room and sat down in a chair. I was just thinking and relaxing listening to music.

I fall asleep listening to music and didn't hear the bell ring. I was so tired from patrolling yesterday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 21**

Around lunch time

In the lunch room

I was still in the lunch room asleep, I woke up when the other students start coming in. I sat up and saw Jasper and his family come in to the lunch room and they walked over to me.

Once they were I was they sat down and Jasper asked "Have you been in here the whole time, baby?"

"Yes, I came in here to relax and I fell asleep and I just woke up now." I said and then my stomach growled.

"I'll get you something to eat." Rosalie said and gets up and goes to the lunch line.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said and she heard me.

Rosalie was getting me something to eat.

**No-one's POV**

Bella was sitting at the table and Jasper and his family come over once they were in the lunch room. Rosalie went to the lunch line to get Bella some lunch.

******Skips 1 month******

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to music. I was thinking that my period is late. I asked myself "Am I pregnant?" I shut off the music and walked down the stairs. I thought that my period was late due to stress. I walked by Charlie and said "Charlie I am going to the store I will be back."

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said.

I walked out of the house and got in my truck and drove to the store to get a pregnancy test. Once I got to the store, I parked and went in. I was thinking to myself "Was Jasper ready to be a dad?" I walked to the isle that has the pregnancy test and looked at them. I pick one that is easy to read. I walked to the cashier with the pregnancy test and something to drink.

"Is this all, Ms.?" The cashier asked.

"Yes ma'am this it." I said.

"It comes to $20.50." The cashier said.

I paid her for the soda and pregnancy test then left. I got to my truck and called Emily.

_Start phone convocation between Emily and Bella:_

"_Hello?" Sam said._

"_Hey Sam, it is Bella. Can I talk to Emily please?" Bella said._

"_Sure, hold on." Sam said then he gave the phone to Emily._

"_Hello, Bella." Emily said._

"_Emily, can I come over?" Bella said._

"_Of course Bella." Emily said._

"_I will be right over." Bella said._

"_See you in 5 minutes then." Emily said and then she hung up the phone._

_End phone convocation between Bella and Emily._

I got in my truck and drove to Emily's and Sam's in la push. Once I got to their house. I walked in and said "Hey Emily, Sam."

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here? No one is on patrol today." Sam asked.

"Sam, she is here for me." Emily said.

I walked over to Emily and asked "May I use your restroom?"

"Of course you can." Emily and Sam said then Emily saw a bag from the store.

I walked over to the bathroom and went in and shut the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 22**

In Emily's and Sam's bathroom

I walked into the bathroom and use the restroom and took the pregnancy test. It said that it took 2 minutes to get the results. I sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the buzzer to go off.

Once the buzzer went off I picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. Then I looked at the box and box said that if it was 2 blue lines that means pregnant and 1 pink line means not pregnant. After I read the box. I looked at the pregnancy test and there was 2 blue lines I started to cry.

30 minutes later.

**No-one's POV**

Emily looks at Sam and says "She has been in there for 30 minutes."

"Okay, I think you should check on her, Em." Sam said.

"Okay." Emily said and then she walked over to the bathroom.

Emily knocks lightly on the door and said "Bella?"

Bella unlocks the door for Emily to come in. Bella said "Come in Em please?"

Emily walks into the bathroom and shuts the door then she looks at Bella who is crying. She went over to Bella and hugs her.

"What is wrong, Bells?" Emily asked.

Bella points to the pregnancy test. Emily looks at it and saw that is has 2 blue lines then she looked back at Bella.

"Are you pregnant, Bells?" Emily said.

Bella nods her head yes.

"Let me call Leah and Kim to come over. You are going to need the girls for a while." Emily said then helps Bella out of the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" Sam said.

"Yes and no Sam. Call Leah and Kim and tell them to come over please. Bella and I will be in our room." Emily said.

"Okay Em." Sam said

_Start phone convocation between Jared and Sam:_

"_Hello?" Jared said._

"_Jared, it is Sam. Are you with Kim?" Sam asked._

"_Yes, why?" Jared said._

"_Emily wants Kim to come over here." Sam said._

"_Why?" Jared asked._

"_I think it has to do with Bella." Sam said._

"_Okay, she said that see will be in the 5 minutes." Jared said._

"_Okay, bye Jared." Sam said._

_End phone convocation between Sam and Jared._

_Start phone convocation between Sam and Sue:_

"_Hello?" Sue said._

"_Hey Sue, it is Sam." Sam said._

"_Hey Sam, what can I do for you?" Sue said._

"_Is Leah there?" Sam said._

"_Yes, she is." Sue said._

"_May I speak to her?" Sam sad._

"_Sure." Sue said and she passed the phone to Leah._

"_Hello?" Leah said._

"_Leah, it is Sam, can you come over?" Sam asked._

"_Why?" Leah asked._

"_Emily wants you to come over and I think it has to do with Bella." Sam said._

"_I'll be right over." Leah said._

_End phone convocation between Sam and Leah_

5 minutes later, Leah and Kim walked into the house.

"Where is Emily, Sam?" They asked.

"She is in mine and her room with Bella." Sam said.

"Okay." They said and walked to Sam and Emily's room.

In Sam and Emily's room

Bella is laying on the bed, she finally stopped crying. Leah and Kim walk in and they shut the door. They see Bella laying on the bed with red puffy eyes and Emily is rubbing her back. They walked over to the bed and they sit down on the bed


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Wolf Bella Chapter 23**

Kim and Leah sit on the bed and they ask "What is wrong with Bella, Emily?"

Bella sits up and looks at them and she says "I…I'm p….pregnant with Jasper's child."

"Have you told Jasper yet?" Leah said.

"No, she hasn't Leah. She just found out today." Emily said.

"Bella, do you want us to go with you to tell Jasper?" Kim asked.

Bella nods her head yes.

"Come on lets go now." Emily said.

"Okay." Bella said.

Bella, Emily, Kim and Leah walk out of the bed room and to the door. Sam looks up from the television and asked "Where are you 4 going?"

"We are going to talk to Jasper, Sammy." Emily said.

"Okay." Sam said.

They left to go to the Cullen house in Bella's truck.

At the Cullen house

Bella, Kim, Leah and Emily walk up to the door and Emily knocks on the door. Rosalie opens the door and she sees them. Rosalie said "Hello, girls, come in."

They walk in. Emily said "Can we talk to Jasper?"

"Yes, he is in his room." Rosalie said.

"Where is his room, Rosalie?" Kim asked.

"Up the stairs at the end of the hall on the left." Rosalie said.

Bella with her eyes on the floor, Kim, Leah and Emily walks up to Jasper's room.

"What is Bella, Kim, Leah and Emily doing here?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that they want to talk to Jasper." Rosalie said.

Up in Jasper's room

Emily knocks on his door.

"Come in." Jasper said.

Kim, Leah, Emily and Bella walks into his room. Jasper looks up as they shut the door. He asks "Hey girls, what is up?"

"Bella has something to tell her. Promise us you won't freak out on her?" Kim said.

"I promise I won't freak out on Bella." Jasper said.

"We will wait outside the door." Kim, Emily and Leah walk out.

"What is it, baby?" Jasper asked.

Bella walks over to the bed and sits down before she answers him. She kisses him on the lips and says "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." Jasper said.

"Jazz, I am p…pregnant, w…with your c…child." Bella said with her eyes casted down.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I am." Bella said.

Jasper gets down in front of Bella and takes her hands and says "I will be in his or her life and I will always be with you Bella. In fact" Jasper gets a ring from the drawer and comes back to kneeling in front of Bella.

Bella looks at Jasper and watches him.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" Jasper said.

"Y…yes?" Bella said.

"You are my soul mate and the mother of my unborn child, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Jasper asked.

The bedroom door was open and the Cullens, Emily, Leah and Kim were standing there watching then since Jasper got the ring.

"Yes, I will Jasper. Yes." Bella said and kisses him and he kisses her.

Everyone clapped.

** ****Skips******

Jasper and Bella got married and they had twins a little girl named Nina and a little boy named Ryan. Jasper and Bella live between Forks and La push. They were happy and they all lived happily for the rest of their lives.

**THE END!**


End file.
